


Mischief Managed

by Lysical



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Babs and Cass being awesome together, Cass is the best big sister, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Gen, Mentor/Protégé, Movie Night, but also a mean big sister, who torments her little brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 14:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10698927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysical/pseuds/Lysical
Summary: Babs and Cass have a tradition where they watch terrible movies together while Babs complains about them and Cass shares all the recent happenings in her life.Most of those happenings involve tormenting her little brothers.





	Mischief Managed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ultimatecryptid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultimatecryptid/gifts).



> For mysterioussubways who wanted some Babs and Cass interaction :D 
> 
> Hope this is something like you had in mind!

It was late. Late enough that Barbara’s eyes were starting to strain and she had to squint at the small text on some of her monitors.

A crackle came across the comm line. “Oracle, I’m heading in. Status update?”

She smiled. “You’re the last one out, Nightwing. The rest of the birds have all returned to their nests, although Hood might still be kicking around. He’s been going on and off my radar all night.”

It would be just what he deserved, setting Dick on him. Jason liked to occasionally remind her that while Oracle saw all, no one knew Gotham City like he did. He showed it by disappearing, daring her to track him down. It was a nice challenge when she was in the mood.

Today she was decidedly not. It had been a long night of work and with Batman out of town—Bruce Wayne’s business necessitating he be out of the country—his little birds were running around the city unsupervised.

One of her windows gave a familiar rattle, right on time.

She didn’t hear the footsteps approach, but she saw the reflection in her monitor. “Morning, Cass.”

Arms circled her shoulders from behind and Cass propped her chin on Barbara’s head. “Hi, Babs.”

“Your brothers are being stubborn again,” Babs said, switching the comm off and setting it aside. It was time for her to call it a night. She had the emergency line if anyone really needed her.

Cass laughed. “They are always stubborn.”

Barbara unlocked the chair and waited for Cass to back up before spinning it around to face her. “Are you staying the morning?”

“Yes.” Cass followed her away from Oracle’s workspace and out into Barbara’s living space. “Movie night?”

“If you’re not too tired.”

Judging from the grin and the way Cass was bouncing on the balls of her feet, lack of energy was the least of her concerns.

Barbara smiled. “All right, then. Your pick?”

Cass nodded, grin turning into an eager smirk. For whatever reason, Cass liked to deliberately pick terrible films just to listen to Barbara complain about them the entire time. Her expression today boded something particularly awful.

“What are we watching?” Barbara asked, steeling herself.

Cass beamed at her proudly. “Tonight we watch Twilight.”

Closing her eyes, Barbara resisted the urge to bury her head in her palms. She couldn’t let Cass have that victory, however minor. She sighed. “Jason put you up to this, didn’t he?”

“Little brother was very happy,” Cass said.

Well, that was Barbara’s fault for suggesting to Cass that she ask Jason to read to her occasionally. Normally it was something that  she and Cass did together, but she’d taken one look at the Twilight book that Cass had held out and metaphorically tapped out of the situation by suggesting that Cass use it as a bonding exercise.

Cass had known Barbara’s intention immediately of course—for one thing, since Jason’s return to the family he and Cass had bonded like particularly strong magnets and certainly didn’t need the assistance of a book—but had gracefully allowed it.

Barbara got settled on the couch while Cass danced around, preparing their usual snacks—popcorn, potato chips and gummy bears, because Barbara had shared with Cass her fine taste in movie food—and got the movie set up and ready to play.

“Don’t start yet,” Cass said, handing the remote over and skipping off to the kitchen to retrieve the snacks.

Barbara took her glasses off, rubbing at her eyes. “No risk of that.”

Perhaps she would keep them off so only blurry images would be seared forever in her mind.

Once Cass returned with the snacks and they were both settled, she started the movie and snuggled into Barbara’s side with a wide grin.

“I won a bet,” she said, giggling as Barbara started making faces at the screen right off the bat. “Glasses on, suffer with me.”

“This was your idea.” Barbara put her glasses back on anyway and hugged Cass close. “Who’d you win a bet with? One of your brothers?”

Cass nodded. “Tim.”

That would have been Barbara’s first guess of the lot of them. “What did you win?”

“Pride.” Cass smirked. “All of it. He has none left.”

Barbara laughed, holding a hand to her mouth. “Oh, Cass. A forfeit, then. What are you making him do?”

“Reinvention,” Cass replied, turning on the couch to face her more, ignoring the movie. Barbara happily took the excuse to tune it out herself. “Tim came back. Needs new identity.”

“Oh, Lord.” Barbara shook her head. “Cass, you are a very mean sister. What is Tim’s new identity?”

As if he didn’t get teased enough about ‘Red Robin’ already.

Cass gave a satisfied sigh. “Pink Parrot.”

It was a good thing Barbara had stopped eating the gummy bears or she’d have snorted them up her nose. “You can’t be serious.”

“For a month,” Cass said, grinning wickedly. “Steph helped.”

“I don’t doubt it.” Barbara laughed again. “So you made Jason read Twilight and turned Tim into a parrot, what have you done with your last little brother lately?”

“Beat him up.” At Barbara’s look Cass giggled again. “He wanted to spar.”

“Only you, Cass.”

They settled into silence, long enough that Barbara turned back to the movie and prepared herself to sit through it, when Cass nudged her in the side. She glanced over, smiling at the wide eyes and pout that Cass was putting on. “What do you want now, Mischief?”

“Steph got me a gift,” Cass said. “Tickets for ballet. Come with us?”

“I’m sure you two don’t need me cramping your style.” Her smile widened when Cass’s eyes only got bigger and the pout more exaggerated. “Of course I’ll come with you, Cass.”

“Good.” Cass settled back against her side. “We can watch now.”

“Joy.”

“Next month, invite Steph to movie night?”

Barbara smiled. “Yes, we’ll make it a Batgirl movie night.”

“Good,” Cass said. “We have the rest of the series to watch.”

Barbara closed her eyes and resolved to set Cass on her brother again as soon as the movie ended.

 

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is [here](http://lysical.tumblr.com).


End file.
